


Home is not a place on this earth

by crystalclark94



Series: bits and pieces [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Dean and Cas domesticity, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, itty bitty fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalclark94/pseuds/crystalclark94
Summary: Dean has someone to come home to.





	

Dean has someone to come home to, and it nearly brings him to his knees every time he unlocks that front door, every time he sees Cas turn to him with that special warm smile. A smile that’s just meant for him and nobody else in this world. He can’t get enough of it. 

He loves walking up behind Cas in the mornings when he’s gazing out of the french doors in their dining room, while sipping on some coffee, and in the evenings when he’s fixin’ some supper. He adores sliding his arms around that solid and warm waste, burying his face into his shoulder, rocking them gently side to side. 

He loves the predictable routine of getting up in the morning, going to work, and coming home. Loves talking about the same old things; How was your day? What did you do? Was your boss an ass again? 

Most nights are spent with him curled around Cas on the sofa, binge watching whatever netflix craze has been added for the month. Then slinking off to bed, where they enjoy the push and pull of each other's bodies or go straight to sleep if the day’s been rough and tiring. 

It’s so mundane, so boring, and yet he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. 

Growing up it was a blur of taking care of Sammy, and hunting the thing that killed mom. Ya know, being involved in the family business. 

He always expected to die bloody, with him being just a brief flash in most people's memory. He never expected that he could have someone that was just his, and only his, forever. He never thought he could have that apple pie life that he always secretly craved in the deep recesses of his heart. 

But Dean has someone to come home to, and god help anyone that tries to take that away from him.


End file.
